Blossoming Fate
by TCRLN
Summary: He never really understood what was happening to him, they just met and yet, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere… Oh bloody hell, don't tell me… I FELL INLOVE WITH A PINK HAIRED UCHIHA FANGIRL! Ugh. Fate really is cruel. But.. what if Sakura likes him too? Well, Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

I know I should continue my other stories, but I just can't help it! xD I've been thinking about this for so long, I just can't stop it~ Imma post it! Haha! Please don't be rudeeee~ xD I love this pairing, IT NEEDS MORE LOVE. And yes, I know the title sucks. I was kinda thinking of.. Destiny's Blossoming Fate. XD

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto :P

Pairing- NejiSaku

Title- Blossoming Fate

Summary- He never really understood what was happening to him, they just met and yet, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere… Oh bloody hell, don't tell me… I FELL INLOVE WITH A PINK HAIRED UCHIHA FANGIRL! Ugh. Fate really is cruel. But..what if Sakura likes him too? (I know, sucky summary)

"Blossoming Fate"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Byakugan"

Neji whispered, then after the said words, his pupils became more distinct and the veins near his temple bulge.

With three kunais in between his hands' fingers, Neji shot up, crossed his arms and shot out his kunais which hit all the targets surrounding him, all hitting bull's eye.

Landing on the clearing, he closed his eyes, and deactivated his byakugan, then opened them again and looked around.

'Perfect as always' Neji thought, smirking.

And then the bushes behind him rustled.

Turning around swiftly, he shot out a kunai behind him.

"EEK!" A shrill voice screeched.

Cringing at the high pitched sound, after a moment, he commanded. "Come out, what is your business here?"

After some rustling and curses were heard, a girl with.. pink hair? Came out, with her head bowed.

Once again, he asked. "What is your business here?"

Nervously twiddling her index fingers together, she managed to stutter out. "I-I'm kind of.. lost.. and I heard something..so I w-went to check it out.. I'm sorry for disturbing.."

Keeping a straight face, he said. "Keep your head up, girl. You shouldn't keep your head bowed down nor should you ever go somewhere you don't even know, what if I was an enemy? You could've been killed already. Look at me." His voice cold and void of any emotion.

Still keeping her head bowed, the girl shivered, man, was this guy cold or what?

"Girl, I told you to look at me, are you deaf?" He said, annoyed that this girl that came out of nowhere and disturbed his training, and doesn't even listen to him.

His command was met with a soft breeze.

"Girl." He once again said. Irritated.

Once again, he received no reply.

Finally getting annoyed of her quietness, he grasped the girl's chin and made her look at him.

Startled, he stared at the emerald ores looking at him, Pink hair, and now, emerald eyes, how can this girl get any weirder? Finally taking notice, he observed her.

A petite form, pale complexion, pink plump lips, a cute button nose, blossom colored hair that looks soft if touched, and her most captivating feature, her emerald eyes. All in all, she is kind of.. pretty..beautiful even..

Now looking at her eyes again, he noticed tears gathering in them.

Oh shit, he doesn't know what to do when girls get emotional, his otou-san always told him that 'Girls are weird creatures, now she's happy, and later on she's angry, you could never understand them.'

As the tears slowly drop, his figure was filled with alarm. "Girl, stop crying, you'll look ugly"

Just like magic, the girl suddenly stopped and stared at him blankly, what? Is there something on my face? … and then bursts out crying again, but now, a lot worse.

Shit.

Alarmingly, he said. "Girl, I was kidding, you look beautiful, even when your crying"

Stopping the girl stares at him.

..Did he just call me beautiful?

Blushing, she looked away and wiped her tears off of her eyes.

Wew, at least she stopped, but why did her face redden? Is she having a fever?

"Girl-"

"Sakura." The girl said, cutting him off.

"..Huh?" Neji asked, confused.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, stop calling me girl, it makes me feel like a child" Sakura replied. Her blush fading away.

"Oh.. Alright." He replied, having nothing else to say.

"And you?" She asked.

Neji wanted to face palm, Tsk, where was his manners? He forgot to introduce himself!

Fighting off the embarrassment, he replied. "Neji Hyuga"

And then there was silence.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura looked taken aback, she never heard of someone from a clan apologize to someone, especially to her, she thought all the clans were stuck up and had a pole shoved up their a-

"Sakura?" Neji called out, confused on why she suddenly became quiet, was his apology not enough?

Coughing, Sakura replied. "It's…fine, Ne-Hyuga-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing"

Eh?

"Please, just call me Neji, no need for formal names, and it's fine, I was finished before you came, anyway." Neji answered. Huh? Why is he being so casual and nice? He wasn't usually like this, he was supposed to be cold and distant, not friendly and nice.

"Uh.. okay." Sakura answered, awkwardly. She wasn't used to friendly gestures, she was usually bullied and made fun of.

"SAKURA!" A voice called out.

'Mom!' Sakura thought, happy the her mom is there.

"Well.. um.. I have to go Hyu- Neji-san, my mom is there, ja ne!" Sakura said, running away to where she heard her mother's voice.

"…Ja ne.." Neji whispered, watching the cherry blossom run away.

Why was he like this? This girl.. is different. She didn't fawn over him like other girls do, and she didn't openly gawk at him, nor did she openly drool, she's..different. But.. She will be a nuisance, he shouldn't become too close, or his emotions will get in the way.

From now on, he will stay as far away as possible from his first, and only friend, for the sake of his training, to make his family proud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well! That's a wrap! Wew! Is Neji too OOC? Or maybe Sakura? I can't believe I wrote all of this in a day! And it took me.. 40 minutes?! Omg, it's 11:10 PM! Well, I have to sleep! School is hell! Please review! I'll try and update, Ja ne! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back~! ;D Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all QuQ Since I'm not too busy, I'll be updating~, Thank you once again to everyone who RFF(Review, Favorite, Follow) this story! :D

Disclaimer- Me no own dis animeh.

To clear things up, Sakura met Neji when she was 5, and Neji, 6.

R&R!

"Blossoming Fate"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

7 Years Later.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed along with the rest of the girls in her class.

Sasuke Uchiha, is the most handsome, strongest and the top one rookie of their class, he is also cold and quiet, doesn't speak much and always ignores them, he has Ebony Black with Blue tints colored hair, and onyx eyes, but that just adds to his mysterious and handsome look. (According to some girls)

"Hn." Sasuke..said, sitting down on his chair, which has two more seats beside it.

Girls squealed, making boys cringe and glare at Sasuke's back, one, for getting all the girls. And two, for being strong and handsome.

Taking this moment, Sakura asked Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, could you go on a date with me?" while blushing.

"Hn, annoying.." Sasuke muttered back, which had Sakura in tears for being denied and for being called annoying, and when all the girls laughed at her, including her best friend, Ino.

Holding back her tears, Sakura asked Sasuke. "Why? Am I not good enough for you? I could change!"

Glaring at Sakura, Sasuke replied. "Your weak, and weird."

With her tears finally falling, Sakura ran out of the classroom, leaving Sasuke and her laughing classmates.

Going to the bench outside the academy, Sakura sat down and began sobbing.

"Why... why do I have to be so weak?" Sakura sobbed out, her tears sliding down her face continuously.

While sobbing and crying, she heard a voice.

"Hey! Stop crying! You are strong! He just doesn't know!"

Startled, Sakura looked around. "Huh? Who's there?"

"I'm your inner! And stop looking around like an idiot! I'm inside your head!"

Drying up her tears, Sakura began speaking again. "An Inner? Am I going crazy? Maybe Sasuke-kun is right.. I am weird..."

"Hey! That hurt! You're not crazy, I'm just your consciousness that comes out whenever you feel sad and useless, and Sasuke is a prick! That emotionless bastard! CHA!"

After said words, a black and white version of her came out of the back of her mind with markings of 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead.

Sakura, surprised, said. "Uhh… Hi?"

"Yo~ So, you should train! You will be super strong! Stronger than that stupid chicken ass Chihuahua!"

..Chihuahua?

"Uhh.." Sakura replied. Confused.

"You know.. Sasuke Chihuahua? Isn't that his name?" Inner replied, scratching the back of her head.

Sakura, giggling, replied. "Nope! Haha! It's Sasuke UCHIHA!"

"Oh.. Well, whatever! Let's train! SHANNARO!" Inner sheepishly said.

"Okay! I will be strong! Stronger than before!" Sakura said, confidently.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few hours, Sakura stopped and sat down, regaining her breathing after her katas and chakra control practice.

"Ugh.. I'm still so weak.. Why can't I become strong?" Sakura said, aloud.

"You're not weak." A voice suddenly said.

Startled, Sakura stood up and face the voice. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Greetings, Haruno-san."

"Huh? Who are you?" Sakura asked, not knowing who this guy is, she never even met him yet! How does he know my name?

Indifferent, the guy thought. 'Hm.. seems like she has forgotten..'

"We have met, but it seems like you have forgotten about me."

Sakura replied, confused. "Huh? We've met before? But I don't even remember you! What's your name?"

The guy replied, voice void of any emotion. "I am of no importance at the moment; I have come to help you."

'Huh? Help me? On what?'

'Beats me! This guy is weird! I mean, WEIRDO ALERT. BREWERBREWERBREWE-'

'Ugh, shut up, inner.' Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

Remembering about the guy, Sakura asked. "Help me? On what?"

The guy replied. "It seems like you have doubts about your strength, I shall help you with that."

"Eh? Help me with my strength? What do you mean?" Sakura asked again, is this guy weird or what?

Rolling his eyes discreetly, he replied. "From now on, I will be your trainer, I will help you train to become stronger."

Eh?! This guy, who doesn't even look that older than me, says that he's going to train me, dafuq?

After a moment of silence, Sakura finally noticed what her 'sensei' is wearing, and his features.

Freakish Lavender-almost white pupil-less eyes, dark brown almost black long hair, (Oh ehm gee, IT LOOKS BETTER THAN OURS! Inner said, with envy.) He wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Looking down at herself, she blushed. 'Wew, I don't think this is ninja material.'

I mean, bright pink hair, large green eyes? That's like saying 'WEIRDO' in bright neon lights for everyone to see. And fair skin. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

After a while, the guy spoke again. "Judging on your appearance, you do not take being a ninja seriously, tell me, girl, why did you want to become a ninja?"

Nervously, Sakura replied. "T-to protect p-people.."

Raising an eyebrown, the guy asked. "Is that the reason you chose becoming one? Because if it is, I don't think you're doing a good job."

Stuttering, She managed out. "U-uh.."

"Tell me, girl, is it?"

"…No…" Honestly, this guy was scary!

Sighing, the guy asked again. "Then why? Why did you choose to become a ninja, if you're not serious about it?"

Sakura mumbled.

"Louder, girl."

"To i-impress Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mumbled louder.

'Figures.' The guy thought.

"From now on, as I said before, I will become your temporary instructor, tomorrow, after you finish your training with your team, you will go back here to meet with me, so that we could go to a place to train. And please, wear something acceptable, something you could move around in, and tie your hair so that it wouldn't get in the way, or cut it. I will teach you to become a better shinobi, a stronger one."

'That was long. And hey! Our sensei is HOT!' Inner said, drooling at the last part.

'Yeah, but he sure has stick shoved up his a-'

"Understand?" The guy asked.

"Hai!" Sakura replied, sweating.

"Okay, I will meet up with you tomorrow after your training- What time will you finish?"

Sakura answered automatically. "9, sensei."

"Okay, I will wait for you here at exactly 9:30, be decent. I don't want you going here sweating. Understood?" 'Sensei' replied.

"Hai!"

"Excuse me for now, I must be on my way." Sensei said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow Sensei!" Sakura replied, beaming at him.

'See you indeed.' The guy thought, poofing away.

"YAY! I HAVE SOMEONE TO TRAIN ME AT LAST! HA! LOOK OUT SASUKE-KUN! YOU WILL NOTICE ME, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sakura yelled happily to the sky.

But wait.. I haven't learned Sensei's name!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that's a wrap! Haha! Is it good? Bad? Too OOC? But whateves about the OOC part, I'm doing my own version of them! :D Or is it too ugleh? QnQ

Please tell me your feedbacks! Review! ;D

(I didn't re-check this, so please tell me if there is any wrong grammars or spelling.)

Good Night! ;3 – TCRLN.


End file.
